


Dynamics

by rainbowbean



Series: Kinkmas 2020 [25]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Multi, Smut, Throuple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:15:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28461498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowbean/pseuds/rainbowbean
Summary: #kinkmas2020 Day 30. watching them get off
Relationships: Emily Prentiss/Spencer Reid/Reader
Series: Kinkmas 2020 [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036275
Kudos: 4





	Dynamics

The luxury of watching your two partners getting off was not one to be squandered, it was rare for either of them to focus on their own pleasure with you in the room and to have them so wrapped up in each other was even rarer again. Spence and Emily had a history, a very brief sexual fling before she had faked her death to chase Ian Doyle, but it had never been revisited until you came into the picture. You’d been curious to see their dynamic, Spencer was miles away from Emily’s usual type who tended more towards the Derek Morgan’s of the world. There had been hints of it when you were first around them in person, small looks, their body language, the tone of voice Em used when flirting with him versus the rest of the team.

Seeing them in bed together was a revelation. There was a bond between them, some mix of emotional support and matching of wits that made them equals despite their external differences. Gone were the power games you and Emily loved, nobody was in charge when they got into bed together. He knew her body as well as you did, got her to unwind in ways you so seldom could as her sub. Watching them get each other off was simply captivating.


End file.
